Una cita casual
by Luin-fanel
Summary: TK y Kari salen cada quien por su cuenta y se encuentran en la playa. Reviews please


"Una cita casual"  
  
  
  
Fin de semana, parecía ser que nunca llegaría un descanso de aquella semana escolar, había sido demasiado atareada especialmente con tantos partidos de por medio tanto de basketball como de soccer y por tanto incluso las porristas habían tenido una semana bastante atareada. Lo más pesado de la semana había sido quizás las visitas rápidas al digimundo, dado que 4 de los elementos del nuevo equipo habían estado ocupados en distintas actividades durante la tarde solo 2 habían podido ir sin preocuparse mucho o ir en visitas fugaces para ayudar al menos un poco con algunas batallas y básicamente con la reconstrucción de los poblados destruidos. TK se encontraba en su cuarto pensando en todo aquello mientras patamon oía música en sus walkmans, había otra cosa que le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza, especialmente durante aquella semana es que había tenido que estar tanto tiempo cerca de Kari. Patamon. - ¿En qué piensas? TK. - ¿Eh? ¿dijiste algo patamon? Patamon. - Te pregunté en que pensabas, te notas un poco raro. TK. - ¿En verdad? Patamon. - Si, en realidad si, ¿en qué piensas? TK. - En los partidos que hemos tenido, en la semana que ha pasado, en la luz del digimundo . . . Patamon. - ¿La luz del digimundo? TK. - Si, aunque suena raro . . . pero suena igualmente hermoso. Lo último TK lo había dicho en un suspiro que solo él entendió, quizás patamon era su compañero y mejor amigo, pero aun así, había cosas que no podía decir en voz alta mientras patamon estuviera con él. TK. - {¿Qué estará haciendo en estos momentos mi porrista favorita?} Patamon solo lo observaba sin entender muy bien lo que le sucedía a su compañero para luego volver a concentrarse en la música y bailar un rato, después de todo, TK n era el único que solía ocultar algunas cosas.  
  
Por otro lado, en casa de los Kamiya, Tai había salido por que tenía un partido ese día, su padre había ido a trabajar como cada sábado y su madre había ido a hacer las compras de la semana próxima dejando a Kari sola en casa. Gatomon estaba sentado en la ventana del cuarto de Kari mientras observaba el cielo y la ciudad, volteó un momento a ver a Kari y la encontró recostada en su cama viendo el techo fijamente mientras pensaba; gatomon no dijo nada, sabía que en ocasiones era mejor dejar a Kari pensar hasta que ella hablara, acostumbraba a dejarla pensar porque a gatomon también le gustaba mucho pensar en silencio y luego hacer todas las preguntas que quisiera para analizar sus pensamientos junto con Kari cuando estaban solos y sin hacer nada. Kari no había dejado de ver el techo cuando rompió el silencio con voz pensativa. Kari. - Gatomon, ¿tú crees que soy bonita? Gatomon. - Si Kari, ¿porqué? Kari. - No, por nada; estaba pensando que le gusto mucho a Davis pero podría ser básicamente por mi hermano, Davis admira mucho a Tai. Gatomon. - No entiendo porque te preocupa Davis. Kari. - No, no es él el que me preocupa, solo pasó por mi mente esa pregunta. Gatomon. - ¿Kari? Kari. - ¿Si gatomon? Gatomon. - ¿Qué era lo que pensabas? Kari. - En que esta semana fue muy atareada con todo eso de los partidos, las porristas estuvimos viajando con el equipo de basketball y por eso no pudimos ir al digimundo lo suficiente; también estaba pensando en el digimundo . . . y en la esperanza. Gatomon. - ¿La esperanza? Kari. - Si. Dijo Kari volteando a ver a gatomon mientras le sonreía como una niña traviesa, gatomon le devolvió la sonrisa pero se quedó pensando en la pregunta que le había hecho Kari al principio.  
  
La mamá de TK salió de casa luego de un rato, le dejó dinero a TK y le dijo que si quería salir le avisara a su hermano puesto que ella tenía que ir a ver al padre de TK para arreglar algunos asuntos y luego tenía que ir a la oficina a revisar algunas cosas aunque parecía ser que le llevaría todo el resto del día y quizás parte de la noche. TK se encontraba solo con patamon y decidió ir a dar un paseo luego de comunicarse con su hermano para avisarle que iba a salir. Patamon. - ¿a dónde vamos a ir TK? TK. - ¿a dónde te gustaría ir? Patamon. - No estoy muy seguro, me gustaría ir a la playa un rato a ver los barcos y luego a comer algo porque creo que no tarda en darme hambre. TK. - De acuerdo, me parece muy bien.  
  
Justo en ese momento Kari había decidido junto con gatomon ir a la playa a tomar algunas fotos de los barcos y de algunos pájaros que había por ahí, luego irían a comer algo, después de todo, no habría nadie en su casa sino hasta la noche que terminaran todo cuanto iban a hacer, pues la madre de Kari había llamado para avisar que iría con Tai a pasar la tarde si Kari no tenía ningún inconveniente, Kari dijo que no lo había, por eso había decidido salir un rato.  
  
Patamon. - Mira ese TK, es enorme. TK. - Ya lo creo que si patamon. Patamon. - ¿Crees que algún día podamos viajar en uno como ese? TK. - No lo sé aunque tal vez tengamos la oportunidad algún día.  
  
Gatomon. - ¡Qué barco tan bonito! Kari. - ¿Te gusta gatomon? Gatomon. - Si Kari. - Bien, le tomaré una foto entonces, tal vez algún día tengamos oportunidad de subir a uno, te gustaría. Gatomon. - Claro que si, sería divertido recorrerlo.  
  
Patamon. - Oye TK, ¿ya viste quienes vienen ahí? TK. - ¿Eh?, no, déjame ver . . . pero si son Kari y gatomon. TK se quedó estático un momento mientras veía a Kari y a gatomon viendo el enorme crucero que él había estado observando con patamon; Kari volteó un momento sintiendo la mirada de alguien y se encontró con los ojos de TK quien de inmediato volvió a la normalidad aparentando que no había pasado nada. Kari. - TK, hola, ¡qué sorpresa! TK. - Hola Kari, ¿qué hacen por aquí tú y gatomon? Kari. - Bueno, me quedé sola en casa y decidí venir un rato con gatomon. TK. - ¿Tú también? Gatomon. - ¿A que te refieres TK? Patamon. - Lo que pasa es que la mamá de TK salió y llegará en la noche o incluso mañana. TK. - Si, bueno, decidimos salir a dar un paseo por aquí para ver los barcos, al rato vamos a ir a comer, ¿les gustaría acompañarnos? Gatomon. - Por supuesto. Kari. - Seguro que si, además, nosotros pensábamos hacer lo mismo. Los 2 chicos sonrieron y caminaron juntos viendo todos aquellos barcos mientras sus digimons iban atrás de ellos platicando. Patamon. - Oye gatomon, ¿qué es la luz del digimundo? Gatomon. - ¿La luz del digimundo?, suena igual de raro que lo que dijo Kari hoy mientras estábamos en casa. Patamon. - ¿En serio?, ¿qué dijo? Gatomon. - Dijo que estaba pensando en el digimundo y su esperanza. Patamon. - Vaya, ¡qué extraño! Gatomon. - Si, ¿verdad? TK. - Oigan ustedes 2, ¿qué tanto hablan allá atrás? Gatomon. - Acertijos. Kari. - ¿Acertijos? Suena interesante. TK. - ¿Qué tipo de acertijos? Patamon. - Unos de lo más extraños. Gatomon. - Tengo hambre, ¿ustedes no? Patamon. - ¿Porqué no vamos a comer algo? T y K. - Suena bien . . . jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja. Patamon y gatomon solo los vieron extrañados y luego empezaron a reír también. Al poco rato estaban sentados en un restaurante como el que había en el digimundo, TK y Kari estaban sentados comiendo cada quien una hamburguesa mientras comentaban todo lo que había pasado durante la semana, parecía que coincidían en muchas de las cosas que habían estado pensando a solas cada uno de ellos, mientras tanto, gatomon y patamon estaban comiendo bajo la mesa mientras seguían platicando aquello de la luz y la esperanza. TK. - Bueno, todavía falta mucho para que anochezca, ¿te gustaría ir al cine? Kari. - De acuerdo, será divertido, además hay una película que quiero ver desde hace tiempo. TK. - Bien, entonces iremos al cine luego de comer. Patamon. - ¿Oíste eso?, vamos a ir al cine ^^. Gatomon. - Si, será divertido. Patamon. - ¿Tú sabes qué película vamos a ver? Gatomon. - Si, lo malo es que no recuerdo bien el nombre de la película. Tal y como habían acordado fueron al cine saliendo de comer, la película era "Por siempre cenicienta" la cual había sido estrenada algunos años atrás pero Kari no la había podido ir a ver así que cuando se enteró del reestreno se emocionó mucho. Patamon y gatomon habían estado discutiendo sus "acertijos" en voz baja cuando vieron la parte donde Cenicienta llegaba al baile y el príncipe la mira a los ojos, la verdad es que ninguno de los 2 habían estado poniendo mucha atención pero sabían de que se trataba cuando algo les vino a la mente. Patamon. - ¿Sabes una cosa?, el príncipe de la película se le quedó viendo a la chica igual que TK a Kari hoy cuando los encontramos. Gatomon. - ¿Estás seguro? Patamon. - Si, yo los vi a ustedes tomando fotos y cuando le dije a TK se les quedó viendo por un rato hasta que ustedes se acercaron más y Kari lo volteó a ver. Gatomon. - Eso es un tanto extraño. Ambos digimons voltearon a ver a sus compañeros, ambos estaban muy entretenidos con la película pero había algo más, estaban tan absortos que no se habían dado cuenta de que estaba tomados de las manos, y más aun, ni siquiera se habían percatado que Kari había apoyado su cabeza en el hombro de TK y este en Kari. Gatomon. - Esa energía de nuevo. Patamon. - ¿De qué hablas? Gatomon. - ¿No lo sentiste?, es igual que la que despidió TK cuando Kari desapareció, cuando nosotros llegamos a aquel mundo oscuro. Patamon. - Si, tienes razón, oye gatomon, ¿no será que se referían a los emblemas? Gatomon. - ¿Los emblemas? Patamon. - Si, solo míralos. Gatomon. - Es verdad, además, la última vez que vimos el mar oscuro, un poco antes de que me fusionara con anquilamon, recuerdo que una luz apareció y Joley le dijo a Kari que ella era . . . Patamon. - La luz del digimundo. Gatomon. - ¡Entonces la esperanza debe ser TK! La película acabó, TK y Kari salieron del cine con una gran sonrisa llevando a gatomon y patamon en brazos que también llevaban una enorme sonrisa. La noche había caído así que los niños se despidieron argumentando que se la habían pasado muy bien juntos y que sería buena idea volver a salir juntos algún día, lamentablemente no podía ser al día siguiente pues ambos ya tenían planes muy distintos.  
  
TK. - Patamon, vienes muy contento desde hace rato, ¿qué sucede? Patamon. - Nada TK. - ¿Nada?, ¿qué pasó en el cine? Tú y gatomon venían muy serios antes de entrar al cine. Patamon. - Lo que pasa es que al fin resolvimos el acertijo. TK. - Me da mucho gusto patamon. Patamon. - ¿Y tú porqué vienes tan sonriente? TK. - ¿Eh? TK observó fijamente a patamon mientras se sonrojaba un poco, luego volvió a sonreír y abrió la puerta para entrar a su casa a descansar.  
  
Kari. - ¿Resolvieron el acertijo tú y patamon? Gatomon. - Si, así es Kari. Kari. - ¿Y de que se trataba? Gatomon. - De una luz muy bella y una esperanza muy grande. Kari. - ¿Eh? Gatomon. - Te divertiste mucho el día de hoy, espero que tu deseo se haga realidad. Kari. - ¿Mi deseo? Gatomon. - Si, el de volver a salir con TK algún día. Kari se sonrojó un poco mientras entraban a la casa, aun no había llegado nadie pero no le importó mucho, las palabras de gatomon resonaban en su cabeza para luego dar paso a una sonrisa sincera.  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
¡Qué tal amigos!, ¿qué? ¿los dejé con ganas de más? Pues ni hablar, porque yo también me quedé con las ganas aunque me quedó lindo, ¿no creen?. Pues bueno, en esta ocasión elegí como victi . . . quiero decir, como protagonistas de mis locuras a TK y Kari de digimon, ¿porqué?, simple y sencillamente porque es la mejor pareja de digimon y digimon 2.0, bueno, eso sin olvidar que ya averigüe que es la única pareja oficial en toda la serie ^_~ otro punto a favor de la pareja más kawaii del género monster. Este fanfic está dedicado al foro de las guerreras mágicas ^o^, espero les guste chicos que después de todo, la escuela no es mi segunda casa, es la tercera porque la segunda es ese foro ^_~. Y ya saben, quejas, críticas destructivas, asesinos a sueldo, suegras enfurecidas, dulces envenenados a ver si ya dejo de escribir, demandas por cualquier causa, motivo o razón, extorsionistas o cosas por el estilo pueden enviarlos a las Oficinas de Quejas ubicadas en lo alto de la Montaña Paos, el Templo de Urania Baba, la cima de la Torre Karín más conocida como el Palacio del Cielo y el Castillo de Céfiro, uno cerca de usted ^_~; si en cambio son sugerencias, críticas constructivas, felicitaciones, flores, anillos y collares así como pulseras, bishonen o dinero perdidos, chocolates y todo lo que se le parezca pueden enviarlos a luin12@latinmail.com donde se les atenderá con rapidez y cortesía ^O^.  
  
SARABA 


End file.
